Talk:Steel Sentinels/Achievement:Destroyer
Are you sure this achievement exists? Mod Korpz said there will not be any new achievements that require rating. Erzmeister 15:07, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :absolutly sure. ::who has it? Erzmeister 15:22, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, looks like the rumors has started to spread so i made a check to prove you that guy is right. Below. http://img507.imageshack.us/img507/4450/memoryview.png Randomvirtuo 15:37, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::but does that proof, that the achievement actually exists? it could be an achievement that was not implemented (dead database entry) Erzmeister 15:46, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::::: too much coincidential to find this in between a group of several other achievement. And the name of the achievements just looks right since i also found the word "Destroyer" in the middle of the achievement name list. -- and yes this could be a dead entry, who knows. We'll just have to wait and see. But since people have claimed to be missing one hidden after url manipulating i believe this is quite a worthwhile bit of information.Randomvirtuo 15:55, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::::well if it really exists Mod Korpz broke his word Erzmeister 16:03, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::::: on Mod Korpz making that promise. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 16:09, 27 August 2009 (UTC) http://forum-fo.funorb.com/l=1/l=0/forums.ws?7,8,668,35981 "Achievements for ratings: simply speaking, we are no longer using rating-based Achievements, as they tend to lead to rating transfers." Erzmeister 16:17, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I think this is most likely a dead database entry, similar to Virtuoso Lexicominist. Since we have decided not to include that achievement, we should also not include this one, unless someone can cite a player who has it. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:29, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :: There is a difference with virtuoso lexicominist, this achievement is and have been proven to be absolutly impossible to reach, the level 16 "glitch" being not a glitch (there is evidence within the game memory where the game intentionnally checks if the level is under 16 before incrementation). however this description requires you to do something possible to achieve. - since i'm just willing to help out i won't go against removing a such achievement (after all proof of what i'm saying is very hard to gather) but i'll come time to time for giving away information about secret and hidden, since i can find the true description for each one without a problem, as long as it's in game. Randomvirtuo 22:33, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::this work with secret achievements, as i said above. :) :::http://img299.imageshack.us/img299/9704/arcanists.png :::Randomvirtuo 22:54, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::::interesting, are you checking other games for unknown hiddens, too? And would it be possible to find the unknown 32th tag that way?Erzmeister 13:13, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm not checking any game unless there is evidence of existence of hidden, and do this upon request. I already got requested to check for the tags too, obviously, and I only found 31 different tags within memory. I was told, and have understood, that tags get displayed next to achievements, featuring a total of 32 different location, but the last room definitivly seems empty. Jagex might use it for a future update if they add one more tag. (or a link to a new tag page, why not.) I may make another check later if you want to know exactly what the list looked like to me when i browsed it. Randomvirtuo 18:11, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :It would make sense if it doesnt exist or people would surely found it by now. Erzmeister 18:18, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Remove? Can you remove this achievement now please? It's not real, Mod Korpz confirmed that there will be no more achievements like this in a thread on the forums somewhere, people have tried the achievement, they didn't get it, it's not real, it's dead. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 09:08, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :Wheres the proof that people tried it? Erzmeister 10:43, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::I've asked most of the people who have 2000 rating, they said they tried it, they didn't get. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 11:05, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :::I dont know how they could have tried it unless they asked other high rated persons to search at the same time. When you are high rated you get 2v2 or 3 ffa games 95%+ of the time.Erzmeister 11:58, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Cheating? Isn't finding out achievements this way against the rules? I think I saw somewhere Jagex stated that this is rule-breaking. Lord and descender of the abyss :Yes, it is cheating and can get you banned if Jagex detects you doing it. Erzmeister 10:43, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Oh my God, never knew you could get BANNED for it.. Q Kue Q 15:21, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Artificial howering. I recently realised, from informations i gathered around the community, that some achievements, like Diamond sentinel, were not shown in the game list, but have their information avaliable if you successfully hover your cursor on their spot they should be if they weren't hidden. Thanks to this info i could work a new very effective way to spy through hiddens. http://img143.imageshack.us/img143/2482/destroyerw.png Randomvirtuo 20:27, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Another very great discovery Random. Keep up the great work! Is there anything I can do to help? Knd563 21:55, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Where are you hovering your mouse? Or are you using some kinda of program to make it appear?Powdinet 08:25, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::Who said this was a real image? Could be faked. Besides, look at the title of this topic, "Artificial howerving (hovering). If it says artificial then the image could be artificial, he's having us on. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 15:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, thinking of the fact that there are no achievements or tags, and that he wouldn't have any reason to take this photo on an Alt... I have to assume this was done with some program to load the data. Frankly, I can't help feeling that this Wiki's discussion of rule-breaking activities is getting worse and worse; it seems that it all started when URL Manipulation became well publicised. Randomvirtuo... couldn't you supply us with a video of you doing this? TimerootT • C • 17:25, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I think that's a bad idea... if he puts a video up then more people would be encouraged to do it...Powdinet 19:32, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :I tried doing it myself and I don't pick anything up, checked every gap, etc. Nothing. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 15:06, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I tried it, too. My guess is, that you have to activate it with some sort of hack first.Erzmeister 15:15, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Has anyone thought of the fact that Jagex is probably watching us? I can see golden eyes looking at this page, along with others. D: My cup of tea is shaking. Q Kue Q 15:24, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Hi Mod Korpz!!! Love you! This is all a dream to you! That should sort it... I hope... [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 17:01, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :FunOrb Wiki will not stay on the approved fansites list for long. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 21:03, September 13, 2009 (UTC) True. Q Kue Q 06:55, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :So what should we do? Leave it alone? Erase all this discussion and any other ones to do with hidden achievement manipulation? Keeo the game fair and ethical? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 14:48, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::You might want to see this discussion. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:59, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Don't be so melodramatic, Killr. 1) We'll be informed if we're doing anything they don't like. 2) Jagex doesn't seem to know about talk pages. 3) We're not the only fansite with this kind of discussion. And no, we're not going to delete it. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 09:24, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Delete Maybe this page should be deleted, since some people tried it and the achievement did not appear.Erzmeister 21:23, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :nvm this, someone has this achievement (Krauser334), so people who claimed that they tried it, are lieing. Erzmeister 15:58, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::How do you know that achievement is this one, and not, say, this one? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:04, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Because this one has a golden Babel as the icon. Erzmeister 18:21, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Destroyer is the 16th achievement in the achievement list. Conqueror is the 37th. Conqueror has appeared in a recent update; if you tried to hover it "artificially" before, which i did to make sure i didn't miss any hidden, the game would stop and you would be redirected in a "Error game crash" page. Randomvirtuo 13:12, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::Does that not mean Mod Thomas lied? He said that Ba'al was in the game since release. ;) 19118219 Talk 05:29, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :That could mean he was created with the game, been in it since the very beginning, but the switch to activate his arrival was never pressed by Jagex till now? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 14:34, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Achieved, correct description added No need to speculate further. A viable source achieved it. Powdinet 19:25, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :I achieved it, too. Jagex removed the rating requirement. Erzmeister 22:28, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Mod Korpz's Rating Achievement Policy FTW. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 09:52, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Wait..then why does Random's image above say the 2000+ rating, part? :o 19118219 Talk 13:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::Because it was 2k rating and Jagex removed it because people complained (like me) :p Erzmeister 15:08, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::You mean after Random got that pic? 19118219 Talk 16:21, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it was a very recent change I believe, because I killed 5 people with 1 nuke before. Erzmeister 19:43, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Destroyer for F2P I've been trying this achievement for sometime now, but I'm F2P so I can't use a NUKE (duh)... however I think it's possible to obtain this achievement by joining everyone in 1 spot, then firing 5 heavy rockets in a row (max an F2P mech can carry). Can someone tell me if this strategy is accurate? Might work, right?